Come out of the cold
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: A Destiel one shot Rated M for slashy goodness !


***Random idea I had and made into a Destiel one shot. Hope you like it ! Rated M for slashy goodness !***

Come out of the cold.

It was pouring rain as in buckets of it…Dean sat alone in the motel room watching TV. A knock at the door dragged him off the bed, he checked his gun as he walked to the door. Stood to the side and looked through the spy hole. Cas?

Dean put his gun up and opened the door "Cas? Shit dude your soaking wet. Tell me you didn't walk here" exclaimed the hunter when he saw the water logged ex angel.

"I…I d did" replied Cas through chattering teeth.

"Shit man, get in here. We have to get you out of those wet clothes and into a warm shower. Now" commanded Dean.

Castiel walks past the hunter and heads straight for the bathroom. Dean closes the door and locks it then heads to the bathroom himself to find Cas half undressed already. His overcoat, tie and jacket are on the floor and his shirt is half off but he's struggling with it. Dean moves forward and helps him, it's then that he see's just how much the ex angel is shivering. Once Cas is free of the shirt Dean moves to turn the shower on so the steam warms the room. He turns back just as the ex angel is fumbling with his pants, fingers shaking too much to be of any use, he's so cold. Seeing this the hunter moves to help with a "Here let me, your too cold".

Castiel looks up at Dean and smiles then says "Th…thank you D…Dean".

The hunter just nods as he undoes his friends pants for him then lets them fall. he looks at the underwear and frowns "Will you need help with those?".

"N…no" replied Cas blushing a little.

As Dean goes to move past Cas he brushes against him for the first time and gasps "Cas…your freezing dude".

"Y…yes" replied Cas.

'Fuck' thought Dean as he said "Your too cold Cas, I'll have to stay and watch out for you ok".

Castiel nods, he's too cold to speak. Shaking his head the hunter starts to strip his shirt off as he says "Get naked and get under the hot water Cas, I'll be right behind you".

The ex angel nods and removes the wet underwear then steps into the shower cubicle.

Naked, Dean steps into the shower and closes the door, Cas is half leaning against the wall, barely under the water. Dean goes to him and wraps an arm around him, helping him into a better position. They are under the water now and the hunter says "There you go man…this'll warm you up".

'He's so fucking cold…this is bad. What the hell do I do?' thought Dean as he held Cas up.

The hunter does the only thing he can think of and moves so he's in front of Cas.

"Put your arms around my neck Cas…my body heat will warm one side of you while the water warms the other. Your way too cold man" says Dean by way of explanation.

The ex angel simply puts his arms around the hunters neck as Dean presses against him, holding him tight. It's only then that Dean realises it wasn't a good idea…their dicks are touching. 'Oh fuck' he thinks but the shivering form in his arms stops him from pulling away. Cas needs his help and he's going to help no matter what. The hunter tries to think about monsters he's killed to stop his body reacting in anyway. It's working too…Cas is warming slowly and no twitches or hardening of little Dean. Well not so little…

That is until Cas snuggled closer to him and sighed against his shoulder.

Dean bit back a moan and thought 'So not good'.

The ex angel is still shivering pretty bad and Dean wants to get him warm so he doesn't get sick. 'Besides standing here holding Cas is kinda nice…whoa, what? Where the fuck did that come from?' he thinks.

"Do you want to turn around?" asked Dean hoping being behind Cas wouldn't be so arousing.

"N…no" replies Cas snuggling closer.

A soft moan escapes Dean before he can catch it and he hopes that Cas didn't hear it over the sound of the running water.

Even though he's colder than he's ever been Castiel feels a warmth deep inside him that he has never felt before. He knows what it is but has never had the feeling til now, standing here naked, shivering, pressed firmly against Dean's naked body. He is feeling arousal for the first time and he likes it. He snuggles closer to the hunter and hears Dean moan softly. Cas can't help but smile knowing Dean feels it too. He's warming slowly but doesn't want the hunter to leave him when he gets warmer so he gently brushes his lips across the hunters shoulder as he turns his head to look at him.

"Th…thank you" he says.

"No worries Cas" replies Dean shifting a little then freezing as his cock rubbed against the ex angels and found it getting hard.

'So not fucking good' thought Dean as his cock twitched in response.

"Dean why is that happening?" asked Cas as he moved away a little to look between them, knowing full well why but playing innocent.

"Um…human bodies react to each other Cas just ignore it and get warm" replied Dean tensely.

"But it feels good Dean" said Cas all innocence.

The hunter moans out loud then. Cas tilts his head as he says "What's wrong Dean?".

"I…um damn it. Your right Cas, it feels good and everything you say and do right now is turning me on and I'm sorry…I can't help it ok" replies Dean.

"Is this arousal Dean?" asked Cas deciding to push the point.

Dean grits his teeth and says "Yes Cas".

"Oh…then I like it" replies Cas casually.

'That's it…I can't take much more of this. I either fuck him or leave' thought Dean.

"If your warm enough I'll go ok" he says.

"I am warmer but I want you to stay…please" replied the ex angel.

Dean's heart nearly stopped at the implications of that but he managed to ask "Why?".

"As I have said I like this and I don't wish to stop" replied Cas.

"Cas if I stay…I'll end up wanting a lot more than just holding you. Do you understand what I mean?" says Dean.

"Yes Dean, I understand" replies Cas.

"I need to hear you say it Cas" says Dean.

"You'll end up wanting sex" replies Cas with a small smile.

Thought is impossible at that moment and all the hunter can do is bite his bottom lip and moan. Cas knows then and there that Dean isn't going anywhere and he smiles more and snuggles in closer again. Earning another moan from his hunter. Just to be sure Cas says "If you don't want me you can leave I'll be ok now".

"Are you serious…of course I want you" tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Cas kisses his shoulder and whispers "Good".

Then Dean is moving them up against the wall, pinning Cas to it with a low growl. Kissing his lips roughly…Cas kisses back, his hands wandering over the hunters back as he does.

Both of them rock hard now as they rub against each other. The kiss breaks and Dean kisses his way to Cas's ear and begins to nibble.

"Oh" moans Cas.

"Your so fucking hot Cas…I have to have you" groans Dean.

"Yes, Dean…I want you too" replies Cas.

"Here or should we go to bed?" asked the hunter as he nibbled.

"Bed" moans Cas as he rubs himself against Dean harder.

"Oh fuck" moans Dean as he reaches to turn off the water. Then he's pretty well dragging a wet ex angel out of the shower to the bed. Castiel has the presence of mind to grab at least one towel as they rush out of the bathroom.

Not that he got to use it, it ended up being dropped on the floor at the foot of the bed as they kissed. Then the hunter and the ex angel, both still dripping wet are on the bed, limbs tangled as they kiss and writhe/ slide against each other.

"Dean…I haven't…" started Cas.

"I know Cas…neither have I, not with a guy anyway" replied Dean as he kissed his way along Cas's jaw.

The ex angel smiles.

Dean is moving away then and Cas frowns as he says "Dean?".

"Need lube babe" replied the hunter as he rummaged through his bag.

'Babe?' thought Cas with an amused smile that was swiftly replaced with a frown as he asked "What if Sam comes back?".

"Sammy's off somewhere with Gabriel so I doubt they'll be back til late" replied Dean as he moved back to the bed, lube in hand.

The look in his ex angels eyes makes Dean ask "How do you want to do this Cas…you want top or bottom?".

Slightly stunned that his hunter had asked Cas hesitated a moment before saying "Bottom".

Dean grins as he moves between Cas's open legs and says "Fine by me".

The hunter pours lube on his fingers and gets a questioning look from Cas.

"Have to get you ready for me, Angel…or it'll hurt" stated Dean.

Castiel nods his understanding and spreads his legs wider to give his hunter more room.

Dean applies lube to his ex angel then gently slips one finger into Cas.

Cas gasps and tenses.

"Relax…I'll go slow" assures Dean.

The ex angel nods as he relaxes, trusting Dean.

Slowly, gently the hunter works his finger in and out of the tight hole until Cas is gasping in an entirely different way. He smiles and gently adds a second finger.

"Oh Dean" moans Cas.

It doesn't take long for Cas to loose himself in the sensation and move with the thrusting fingers. Dean groans at this sight…so fucking hot.

"Dean please" moans Cas.

"Your sure?" asks the hunter as he gently removes his fingers.

"Yes…I need you" replies Cas.

The hunter lubes his aching hard on and lines himself up…slowly pressing forward.

Cas relaxes, then moans as he is breached.

"Oh fuck" moans Dean at how tight and hot the ex angel is "So fucking good".

"Yes" gasps Cas in agreement.

Slowly the hunter sheathes himself then pauses to let Cas get used to the feeling of him.

"Dean" moans the ex angel.

He obeys and starts to thrust gently, slowly dragging a gasp of "Oh fuck" from Cas.

Dean chuckles "You spend too much time with me Cas".

He gets no reply as Cas's head has dropped back as he arches into the thrusts now, the hunter picks up his pace a touch making Cas moan more.

"You feel so good Cas" pants Dean.

"So do you Dean…so very good…I may want more" replied Cas.

"As much as you want Angel" moans Dean as his thrusts got harder, deeper.

Cas wraps his legs around his hunters waist as he gasps "Not an angel any more".

"You'll always be my angel Cas" gasps Dean.

"Yes…yours" moans Cas "Always yours".

Those words from Cas's lips as he's fucking him does something to Dean that he's never felt during sex…he feels love. The hunter leans down and claims a kiss.

He whispers "Love you Cas" when the kiss breaks.

Cas was already very close to cumming but hearing Dean tell him that pushed him over the edge and he came hard calling the hunters name as he did.

His ex angels reaction dragged Dean over the edge too and he came deep inside Cas with a final hard thrust and a moan of "Cas".

They lay naked, slightly damp and very sated in each others arms.

"I love you too Dean, always have" said Cas.

The hunter smiles, leans in and kisses his lover gently then looks into Cas's eyes as he asks "Stay with me?".

"I'm not going anywhere Dean…I don't want to be anywhere else" replies Cas with a smile.

"I mean for good Cas…as in us being together" said Dean.

"I know…and yes Dean I'm yours" replied Cas before leaning in kissing hunter deeply.

***All reviews welcome. Just a little smut to get the Destiel juices flowing LOL***


End file.
